


No More Horror Movies

by Crows_Imagine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, M/M, Reader and Bokuto get scared, mention of murderers and stuff because it's a horror movie marathon, movie marathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 07:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16488722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_Imagine/pseuds/Crows_Imagine
Summary: This wasn’t a good idea. You knew it, Bokuto knew it, and yet you two did it anyway.





	No More Horror Movies

This wasn’t a good idea. You knew it, Bokuto knew it, and yet you two did it anyway.

Neither of you truly care for horror movies but as it was Friday the 13th, you figured it’s a great way to spend the night.

On your third movie and fifth spilled bowl of popcorn you two get invested by each second. Is the serial killer the obnoxious stepsister? Or the celebrity ex-boyfriend?

“Totally the stepsister,” your boyfriend exclaims. “All the clues lead to it!”

“All the clues lead to the ce- Ah!” Another jump-scare caused you both to press against the coach cushions. this is precisely why you don’t watch American horror movies.

“Are you scared?” Bokuto puffs out his chest. “Don’t worry, I’m here!”

“You jumped as well,” you remind him, wrapping your arms around a pillow.

“Hey!” He pouts until you throw a piece of popcorn to him that he promptly catches.

The movie continues without the reveal of the serial killer, more victims slaughtered as the plot moves onward.

“I still stand by the celebrity,” you whisper to Bokuto.

“Be prepared to lose!”

At last the moment has arrived. Onscreen, the door creaks open. Boots revealed first, then waist, chest, neck, and the mask. The serial killer’s gun raises as they move to take off their mask. Before they do so, they pull back the trigger, a loud sound echoing the air.

Except you two were gasping at the final reveal. No, you guys were screaming at the bang of the door. _Your door._

“Calm down!” The figure hisses. You and Bokuto scream louder.

“It’s me, Akaashi!” He turns the living room light on and your shouts cease upon spotting the setter.

“Akaashi, what the hell?” you throw a pillow at him.

He dodges the pillow. “Why did you do that?”

 _“Akaaaaaaaggaaaaashiiii!”_ Bokuto whines. “You scared us!”

Akaashi spares a glimpse at the T.V. “The movie isn’t real, I don’t see why you’re frightened. And if you get scared so easily, why watch them, especially on Friday the 13th.”

“That’s not the point, you startled us!” You catch the pillow Akaashi tosses back to you. “Why did you come over, anyway?”

“Bokuto-san once again left his jersey at my house,” Akaashi replies and you mentally laugh at how hard of a time he’s having not to roll his eyes.

After handing it off to Bokuto, Akaashi sighs. “I’ll be leaving now, though should I except to receive a phone call later on about nightmares, Bokuto-san?”

_“ACKAAAASHII!”_


End file.
